playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clank
Clank, real name XJ-0461, is a small robot, programmed with artificial intelligence wich was a mistake by a computer in a death bot factory, and Ratchet's long-time companion and best friend. ''Ratchet & Clank'' After crash landing at the Tobruk Crater of Planet Novalis, Ratchet and Clank were forced to go looking for a new ship together. They acquired one from the Planetary Chairman, who gave them a courier ship and an Infobot that showed Captain Qwark advertising Al's Roboshack on planet Kerwan. This became the duo's next destination. However, Big Al informed them that he had not seen Qwark since the video. Nevertheless, he fitted Clank with a special Heli-Pack upgrade. Ratchet and the robot eventually found Captain Qwark at Blackwater City, where he handed them out a brand new Platinum Zoomerator for winning the Hoverboard Race. Then, at his trailer, the Captain told Ratchet and Clank to come to his headquarters, where they would become a team to stop Drek. However, Captain Qwark betrayed them by setting his Blargian Snagglebeast on the duo. From this point on, Ratchet became slightly hostile toward Clank, who he blamed for taking them into the trap. Ratchet had even told him that he would sell Clank for scrap metal afterwards, also offering him for spare parts to a man with a drill. Ratchet wanted to chase after Qwark, but could not start his ship. Clank agreed to start it for him but only if he agreed to fly to planet Batalia instead, where they would be able to help out a commando who was having trouble with Blarg attacks. Clank, due to the lethal levels of pollution in the atmosphere, had to go out on his own on the Blarg home-world, Orxon. He found a pair of Magneboots there and an Infobot for the Planet Pokitaru. There, he was fitted with a Thruster-Pack upgrade by Bob at the latter's Roboshack. The duo made up after shooting down Captain Qwark at the Gemlik Moonbase, after which Ratchet and Clank watched an Infobot video depicting news of yet another planet being ravaged by Drek's troops. Ratchet agreed that they shouldn't lose sight of what was important after seeing the destruction of Gorda City. They later proceeded to planet Quartu, where a scientist was able to transform Clank into Giant Clank. Ratchet and Clank also encountered Clank's creator on this planet, after sneaking by sentry-bots using the Hologuise to eventually arrive at Clank's original place of creation. Clank was deeply moved by this, and vowed to make his mother proud. Unbeknownst to him, however, the words appeared on the screen: "You already have." Ultimately, Ratchet and Clank came back to planet Veldin and fought Drek on the Deplanetizer. When he was defeated and the Deplanetizer was fired at the Chairman's artificial planet, however, debris fell down from the sky to Veldin, and the two were propelled over the edge of the Deplanetizer. Clank managed to hold on to it, and Ratchet grabbed his leg. However, the impact of grabbing the ledge damaged Clank's servos in his arm, meaning that Clank couldn't pull both him and Ratchet up to safety. The duo fell, but Clank used his Thruster-Pack to catch Ratchet and break both of their falls. Exhilarated by the survival of his planet, Ratchet nearly left Clank behind, wounded, but then came back and told the robot he'd fix his arm. Then they both left off in the Veldin sunset. After the game credits ended, they were both seen watching a video of "Steve McQwark" advertising the Personal Hygenator. The video proved to be too gruesome to watch, however, and they turned off the screen. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' After Chairman Drek's defeat on Planet Veldin, Clank slowly slipped into everyday life with Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the only remotely interesting things he did were flush out his radiator core, and attending the grand opening of Groovy Lube. During an interview with Behind the Hero, Clank was whisked away to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Since Clank did not want to take part in another adventure, he decided to reside in a luxurious apartment. Not long after moving in, Clank was kidnapped by The Thief, but Ratchet eventually rescued him, Clank had no choice but to join Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank soon retrieved the Protopet for Fizzwidget, but not after learning from the thief (now revealed as Angela Cross) that the Protopet posed an immense threat to the galaxy. After much exploring and turning into Giant Clank he and Ratchet were kidnapped and put in the Thugs-4-Less Prison, but with help from Clank's admirer a Female Infobot, Clank escaped and freed Ratchet. After much more exploring, rescuing Angela, turning into Giant Clank and facing the Protopets themselves, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Megacorp HQ, returned the Original Protopet to a non-feral state, and humiliated Captain Qwark once again. The galaxy was saved and Clank had some time to relax. ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' Clank's social well-being rocketed, due to his brand new TV show Secret Agent Clank, with him starring as Secret Agent Clank and Ratchet as his clumsy chauffer. When Ratchet & Clank returned to the Solana Galaxy, Clank was often treated like the main hero, even though he was strapped to Ratchet's back most of the time. The Galactic President was the most frequent person to treat Clank like this. Shortly after becoming a member of Q-Force, Clank found out that evil genius Dr. Nefarious, the person the Q-Force was battling against, was Secret Agent Clank''s biggest fan (which Clank found disturbing).'' After filming an episode of Secret Agent Clank, he was kidnapped by robot pop-star Courtney Gears and taken to Nefarious, who gave him two choices: join him or die with all the squishies. Clank chose the latter and Nefarious placed him in a cage and replaced him with a evil clone. On the Planet Zeldrin, Clank discovered evidence that Captain Qwark had survived the crash of the The Leviathan earlier and proceeded to find Qwark at his secret hideout. Learning he was a fraud and a coward, Clank tries to help the galaxy once more by encouraging Captain Qwark to help them defeat Nefarious. After saving the Starship Phoenix, he and Ratchet traveled to Koros where the Biobliterator was docked. With Ratchet's help, Clank made it to an Ion Cannon, and saved the lives of countless people by destroying the weapon. Ater receiving word of a second Biobliterator on Mylon, Ratchet & Clank fought through the Command Centre, defeated Nefarious and destroyed the second Biobliterator with Captain Qwark's help, who was motivated by Clank's earlier words of encouragement. ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' At several points in the game, Clank took on the main role and fought his own battles, expanding his personality. These were known as Clank Challenges, and happened on Metalis and Termina Moon. They were similar to the Arena challenges Ratchet encountered in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal except that they were played with Clank. He also took over the job of leading Gadgebots. At one point in the game, after the duo found out that their so-called ally named Luna, kidnapped Ratchetand made clones of him. ''Secret Agent Clank'' In Secret Agent Clank, it was Clank's turn to be the main protagonist (although Ratchet, Qwark and Gadgebots are also playable characters, too). He had to prove Ratchet innocent after being framed by Klunk via mind control. In this game, Clank transformed into Giant Clank once, used a snowboard, as well as other vehicles in many, many challenges, and even used agent-like weapons. Everything started in the Boltaire Museum. Clank came through the roof silently and saw Ratchet sneaking into the museum. The Lombax stepped into a laser beam and the guards managed to catch him. Clank retreated, and returned to his ship, given him by the agency. Clank's contact in the agency called him about local news feed. She patched the news feed through about Ratchet going to jail (with a very strange attitude) on the ship's screen. She tried to comfort Clank for what happened, but he denied it all. After a photo optic retnal identification scan, it occurred that it was no one else but Ratchet. Clank left the ship to go look for clues inside the museum. He managed to find a clue that lead to Asyanica, to Number Woo. Clank got his background information from the agency, and went to look for the dragon-and-ninja-like gangster. He landed in the city under Woo's command, but as soon as he stepped out of his ship, he went unconscious due to a water bucket with live electrical cords in it waiting him to fall in. He woke up in front of Number Woo and a few of his servants. Once the villains left Clank alone, he contacted to three of agency's well-trained Gadgebots, which managed to rescue Clank. Clank ran after Number Woo, and after several ambushes and defeated ninjas, he found Woo and cornered him. He told Clank that he had the Eye, but gave it to a rich countess, Ivana Lottabolts who lived on a former-comet planet, Glaciara. Clank landed on Glaciara and entered the palace of the dance-loving countess. She seemed to know exactly who Clank was. The countess asked him to dance with her on a dancing floor full of traps, in order to get information of the whereabouts of the Eye. Clank managed to dance masterfully and avoided the traps, leaving the countess subjected to the traps. Ivana told Clank everything he needed to know, and he dropped her on the floor. He escaped, but the countess sent the guards after him. Still, Agent Clank was too fast for them. Later on Rionosis Clank managed to follow the Kingpin. Later, Clank tried to knock out the Kingpin but got blocked by the Jack of all Trades. Up at the gondola station, Jack confronted him again but soon, he was no more a threat. Clank found a playing card, an ace of spades, which lead him to his next location: the High-Rollers Casino, showing that Jack was not the only one with an ace up his sleeve. Once on Venantonio, Clank searched the secret labs full of Amoeboids and found the Blowtorch Briefcase. While moving along, he rescued a scientist from the Kingpin. At the end of the canal, the scientist thanked him for the rescue and warped out of there. His next clue lead him to the Bolt Foundry on Fort Sprocket. After exploring the foundry, he was locked in a room by one of the bad guys and his trusty Gadgebots had to free him out. After getting out, he told his contact that they made it look like he broke into the foundry which was probably really Klunk. His next destination was a space ship grave yard in outer space. At the grave yard in space, Clank found out that he was behind the eye's theft, as it was Dr Nefarious's robot invention. Klunk stole his ship, forcing Clank to transform into giant Clank and fly through The Quaser Fields of space, fighting enemy ships. He then arrived on the half ocean, half desert planet of Hydrano, where he chased, nailed the same guy who locked him in the room on Sprocket and demanded to know where Klunk was. The guy then told him he had an underwater lair on the planet. He was impressed by Clank's ship, making him think he was working on the wrong side. Clank infiltrated Klunk's lair, where he confronted Klunk who revealed the plan, a laser using the Eye of Infinity, as a refractor which was poised at the edge of the galaxy, ready to blow up every planet with a single shot. Everyone would think Ratchet was responsible for the destruction, when Klunk would quickly destroy Clank, which he thought shouldn't be too hard since he figured that Clank fought like a little girl. He would then broadcast his dismantling of the satellite disguised as him when everyone would think he was the hero, while Ratchet would stay in jail forever. After that revelation, he fought Klunk, and half way through the battle, he activated the laser count down, breaking the remote and saying that he would be victorious either way, because only he knew how to disarm it. After Clank defeated Klunk it a long and argeuas battle, he went to the laser to put a stop to it. After disarming it with a code, Captain Qwark walked in with his Spongebob underwear on, startled to see that Clank was there and got warped into the satellite. Clank told him to take the Eye out of the laser which he did just in time. After that, Qwark pretended the eye was blown up, but he didn't fool Clank, who then returned the eye to the museum and freed Ratchet once and for all. Back at the apartment, Klunk became a vacuum cleaner. Clank said "it 'sucks' to be him" referring to Klunk's position, and Ratchet laughed. ''Future'' sub-series ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' The series next generation installment begun with Clank at Ratchet's side, helping him with a new high speed vehicle on Planet Kerwan. Captain Qwark then contacted the duo and told them about heavily armed robotic commandos attacking the Planetary Defense Center. At the Defense Center, attacking Drophyd walkers' sensors identified Ratchet as a Lombax and Clank as a toaster. After being taken on the high-jacked Emperor Tachyon's ship to the Polaris System, Clank met race of interdimensional aliens, called the Zoni, that only he could see. Ratchet discounted Clank's mentioning of invisible aliens, only he could see as Clank, becoming broken in the crash landing on Cobalia. This suggested that Clank should see Big Al after this adventure was over. Throughout their travels in the Polaris Galaxy, the Zoni granted Clank with more devices to help Ratchet on his quest, which were the Geo Laser and Robo Wings. When Clank was sent off to venture without Ratchet in smaller places, the Zoni also showed up to help him, similar to that of the Gadgebots from past games. Clank also gained the ability to slow time and could command the Zoni to 'Manipulate' their surroundings to help Clank progress, 'Levitate' Clank to glide across gaps, to 'Energize' machinery (which caused the energizing Zoni to disappear), and to 'Follow' him. The main difference between past games was that the Zoni automatically attacked enemies with very powerful blasts of energy. At the end of every alone outing, the Zoni gave Clank a vision of the future. It was strange that anytime Clank met with the Zoni, they referred to him as "Sire". After Ratchet had defeated Emperor Tachyon and destroyed the Dimensionatorand saved the galaxy once more. However, in a shocking final twist, the very beings that helped Clank took him from the Apogee Space Station. Ratchet tryed to save his friend, but the force of the Zoni was too strong, and all the heroes could do is sit and watch as their friend all captured by the Zoni, wondering what would become of him. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' Clank made only two appearances in this game, the first being the time when Ratchet was washed up on the beach when Clank appeared, and asked him if he was alright, but then disappeared. This may have been a hallucination. The second time was in a dark room with the Zoni, when he was blubbering weirdly, when the Zoni then said "the doctor" would fix him. Shortly after that, Dr. Nefarious stepped into the room and then fell down the stairs, ending the game. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' After a power cut on the Great Clock caused by Nefarious's machinery, Clank woke up after being suspended inside the facility for two years. The robot tried to escape from Nefarious's clutches but was immobilised before he could do so. When Clank woke again, he had been reactivated by a robot named Sigmund, the Junior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Clank learned of his location from Sigmund and traveled with him around the Great Clock. Clank would eventually enter a Memoic Chamber which would allow him to enter his own sub-conscious. Here, Clank learned he had a father named Orvus and that he had become the Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock and had "inherited" the facility from Orvus. Clank was given a Chronoscepter by Orvus, allowing him to manipulate time in order to overcome the various obstacles in his path. The Chronoscepter also functions as a weapon and can be used to fix broken objects throughout the Great Clock. Clank would then travel around the Great Clock with Sigmund, fixing time anomalies of various planets before learning that Orvus left for Dr. Nefarious's outpost on Zanifar and did not return. During the use of a mnemoic chamber, Clank encountered the Plumber, who advised him not to "risk any more than 6 minutes". Ratchet then contacted Clank shortly after using an Obsidian Eye and was told to use a time portal on Zanifar to save Orvus. Clank and Sigmund then made their way to the Orvus Chamber, a room which acted like the main control room for the Great Clock. He watched a message left by Orvus warning that misuse of the Clock would tear apart reality. However, before Clank could watch the rest of the message, he was captured by Lawrence, who serves as a butler to Nefarious, and placed in custody of the Valkyries. Ratchet and Alister Azimuth battled the Valkyries at their Citadel on planet Vapedia and set Clank free. After being re-united with Ratchet, Clank learned that Orvus had disappeared from Nefarious's clutches and that he couldn't do anything to save him. Thanking Ratchet for trying anyway, Clank managed to persuade him not to use the Clock to save the Lombaxes with Alister, fearing it would be a repeat of the incident with the Dimensionator. Clank then traveled with Ratchet to Nefarious's station where they engaged Doctor Nefarious and Lawrence in combat. The duo was victorious and were narrowly saved from death themselves by Alister. Back on the Great Clock, Clank said that he needed to stay at the facility as it was what he was built for. Ratchet reluctantly agreed and started to walk Clank in. Alister, outraged at Ratchet's unwillingness to turn back time, suddenly snapped and threw a negatively charged bolt of electricity at Ratchet. Clank managed to avoid similar attacks from Alister, race to the Orvus Chamber, and seal the room off from the General. Clank then remembered the Plumber's advice, realising it was crucial advice about reversing the flow of time. Breaking Orvus's rule on not using the Clock as a time machine, Clank initiated a time shift to reverse time for 6 minutes. Watching the energy slowly flow into the Universe, he barely manages to push Ratchet to the ground as the energy blast shoots overhead. He then helps Ratchet defeat Azimuth in a final battle while the Orvus Chamber falls apart around them. After Alister sacrificed himself to repair the damage to the Clock, Clank bid a forlorn farewell to Ratchet as the Lombax sadly walked away forever. Clank, however, realised that finding his own family didn't mean that he could abandon Ratchet. As a recording of Orvus advised Clank to do what is meaningful to him, Clank promoted Sigmund to Senior Caretaker of the Clock by giving him the Chronoscepter and then chased after Ratchet, making it into Aphelion, Ratchet's spacecraft, just before the canopy closed. The two heroes then blasted off together into the stars for another adventure. ''Ratchet & Clank'' comic series In the upcoming Ratchet & Clank comic series, Ratchet and Clank return to the Solana Galaxy for some rest and relaxation after defeating Nefarious and saving the Great Clock. After fixing up Ratchet's garage on Planet Veldin, the duo attempt to restore an Skyburst 8000 speeder. Unfortunately, Ratchet accidently criss-crosses some wires and mixes up the forward thrusters with the unercarriage controls, causing the Skyburst to shoot up into the air. Thanks to Clank's quick activation of a stabliser, Ratchet is saved from being flung into the atmosphere at the last minute. Captain Qwark, now the Galactic President the the Polaris Galaxy due to him taking the credit for Nefarious's defeat, arrives in a ship and the three of them go inside the garage to talk. The new President then informs the heroes that they have a more serious issue than the search for Nefarious and Lawrence: they seem to be 'losing' planets. The three of them went into Qwark's planet room with Ratchet puzzled as to how a planet could be lost. Qwark simply said he couldn't find them. Terachnos, Sargasso, Cobalia, and Aranos were all confirmed to be gone. However, Ratchet wondered why Aranos from the Bogon Galaxy would be affected which led Clank to believe it was not isolated to just the Polaris Galaxy. Clank then spotted something on the plant room map that reffered to something called the "Helios Project" and asked Qwark what it was. Qwark denied any knowledge of it, claiming it was top-secret. Ratchet then turned his attention to Talwyn, wondering if her space station had been affected as well. Qwark confirmed she was fine and states that Talwyn would be happy to see Ratchet if he came to help them. Ratchet strangely paused with a sad expression and declines, claiming he is too busy and that someone is coming by about the Skyburst in the morning. ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Clank appeared in All 4 One after the duo landed in a trap by an evil machine, along with Nefarious and Qwark, after one of the former's evil plans backfired. Clank's appearance had slightly changed with him taking a more cartoon look (skin became whiter and his head became larger) although it wasn't as much as big change than Ratchet or Qwark. Alter-egos Secret Agent Clank Secret Agent Clank was Clank's main alter-ego after his popular show Secret Agent Clank. His partner was Jeeves (played by Ratchet but he was replaced by Skrunch). His alter-ego reappeared in some games. Cameos Clank's appearance in the Jak and Daxter series As the series developer Insomniac Games and JaD developer Naughty Dog had a close relationship, Clank along with Ratchet made appearances in the Jak and Daxter series. They were seen on a billboard on Haven City and he is mentioned in Jak X because he is an antenna for Ratchet's secret car. Medieval Metal Man Clank made an appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time under a different name. He is Medieval Metal Man, a trophy that can be collected. He wears a knight armor. Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks